


Оно само

by katharialva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, Gen, Good Relationships with Neighbors, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva
Summary: Полицейская АУ. Как в Витиной жизни появился служебный пудель.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Мче и Аймнасти, а также тому офигенному арту с кожаными ремнями.

Всё в Витиной жизни получалось как-то само по себе. Ему подворачивались лучшие книжки (шутка ли — бабушкина библиотека!). Он легко учился в школе и успевал поучаствовать во всех спектаклях, конкурсах и олимпиадах. Ему всегда было просто заводить друзей, он быстро перестал жечь посуду в попытках прокормиться, да что там — мама как-то раз усадила его со спицами и клубком, и через три часа его петли были почти не кривые. Наверное, он мог бы и в фигурное катание пойти, и на скрипке играть, но судьба сама занесла его в милицейское училище. Ему понравилось учиться, и он решил не перепоступать на филолога, как хотел сначала. И коллектив после выпуска ему попался просто удивительный, как будто кто-то там сверху подсуетился.

И Витя не думал заводить служебного пуделя, честно. Оно само получилось.

***

 

— Никифоров, не тормози! Слева заходи! — Мила, его верная напарница, взбудоражена, глаза сверкают, волосы растрепались, натурально борзая, учуявшая добычу.

Витя не уверен, что сам выглядит лучше. Адреналин бродит по венам да артериям, обострившееся обоняние отмечает кондитерскую в паре кварталов и мусорку за углом. Движения чёткие, выверенные. Броситься влево, к чёрному входу. Открыть дверь с ноги, пока пальцы сжимаются вокруг рукояти пистолета. Мила влетает с другой стороны, а обкуренные подростки даже не думают сопротивляться: их мозги в параллельном мире, и добиться чего-то внятного от них выйдет в лучшем случае завтра, если врачи толковые попадутся. Винтовки обнаруживаются под половицей, и Витя с Милой раздражённо выдыхают в унисон: издеваются? Ещё бы ленточкой перевязали.

— Гоша? Алло, Гоша? Слушай, пришли нам... — дальше Витя не слушает, Мила разберётся. Мальчишек уже повезли вымывать дрянь из мозгов, да и так понятно, что они так, шестёрки, приглядывавшие за оружием за новую дозу. Когда они уже накроют этих гадов?

Вечерний воздух вовсе не так свеж, как хотелось бы. Витя успевает обмолвиться парой слов с подъехавшими ребятами, прежде чем те забирают оружие, и бредёт бесцельно, пока Мила где-то за спиной ругается (судя по интонациям, на проводе Яков Карлович, и Вите лучше держаться подальше, его еще не простили за шутки о парике). Напряжение спадает волнами. Он позволяет себе выразить мнение о неудавшемся захвате вслух.

Из той самой мусорки, которую он учуял, доносится тоненький скулёж, и будь проклята привычка помогать всем сирым и убогим! Шевелящийся мешок заброшен картофельными очистками, бутылками и коробками, Витя ориентируется на редкое попискивание и проклинает каждого из мальчишек, «стороживших винтовки». В мешке оказывается слепой ещё щенок, и жалость сжимает сердце Вити своими цепкими пальцами.

Мила делает большие глаза, когда он выходит из-за угла, но молчит, ребята следуют её примеру. Витя знает. Он чувствует, как футболка пропиталась неповторимым ароматом мусора, а щенок под курткой уже не скулит и тычется носиком в большую и тёплую грудь.

Дома (Господи, если ты есть, храни Гошу и его заготовки для отчётов!) Витя звонит в дверь соседней квартиры, пока Капитолина Павловна не бурчит что-то вроде «иду, иду». Нещадно зевающая старушка открывает дверь, машинально морщит нос и смотрит на попискивающий комочек неопределённого цвета. Её резюме коротко:

— О.

— Капитолина Павловна, вы извините за поздний визит, но вы же знаете, я бы не побеспокоил вас из-за пустяка, — Витя волнуется и тараторит. — Я тут нашёл щенка и хочу оставить, но понимаете, я совсем не знаю, что с ним делать.

— Ясно, — Капитолина Павловна щурится, разворачивается, берёт свой дежурный саквояж и кричит вглубь квартиры, — Сеня! Дверь закрой!

Арсений Константинович шаркает из гостиной, Мурка вьётся у его ног, будто там валерьянкой намазано. Он оглядывает всю картину: жена с саквояжем, помятый Витя в форме (мерзкое зековское «мусор» как никогда отражает его самоощущение) и щенок у него на руках. Он улыбается и целует завернувшуюся в телогрейку жену в щёку, когда та выходит.

У Вити Капитолина Павловна непрекословно забирает щенка, шествует в ванную и велит принести самое мягкое и чистое полотенце. Комочек оказывается пуделем-мальчиком цвета кофе с молоком, Капитолина Павловна дописывает список прививок и кладёт его рядом со списком покупок. Почерк у ветеринара на пенсии чёткий, Капитолина Павловна всегда посмеивается: военный, самое то треугольники чеканить за всю улицу. Щенок пускает пузыри на том самом мягком и чистом полотенце.

— Как назовёшь-то, бедовый? — Капиталина Павловна помнит его стажёром на служебной квартире. Витя тогда был отощавшим от экзаменов выпускником милицейского училища, распределённым в далёкий Владивосток, и внуки Капитолины Павловны после его приезда тут же решили стать бравыми защитниками Родины. Двушка уже много лет как оформлена на него, и только Маришка готовится к поступлению в военно-десантное, а Егорка передумал уже через пару лет. Витя Капитолине Павловне и Арсению Консантиновичу как третий внук.

Пакетик любимого напитка шуршит в руках. Это не Гоша с его ведьминскими навыками работы с кофеваркой и не мама, баловавшая сына в трудный день большим стаканом моккаччино, но тоже сойдет. Капиталина Павловна неспешно пьет свой чай с бергамотом.

— Его будут звать Маккачин! — Витя оборачивается и восторженно всплескивает руками. Свежепоименованный Маккачин словно бы взвизгивает и перебирает тонкими лапками, но не просыпается. Капиталина Павловна прячет усмешку в кружке. Витя ставит на стол испечённый вчера вечером в порыве скуки морковный пирог. Похоже, скучная жизнь в одиночестве пустых комнат подошла к концу.

— Не забудь, кормить его надо каждые два часа, пойдёшь на смену — принеси лучше щенка к нам. Смесь я тебе оставлю вместе с пипеткой, проверяй на сгибе локтя... — Витя слышит это уже в третий раз и может повторить от первого до последнего слова, так что просто пододвигает к соседке блюдечко с пирогом. Соседка умолкает. Готовит Витя от души.

— Спасибо, Капиталина Павловна.

Яков Карлович рекомендует съездить к его армейскому другу, он кинолог и равзодит псов для милиции. Мила восторженно охает и вычесывает густую кофейную шерсть. Кличке пса не удивляется даже эта Аня, Гошина девушка.

***

 

Через семь месяцев во время утренней пробежки Маккачин срывается с поводка и загоняет на дерево подозрительного мужчину в куртке невнятного цвета и стоптанных ботинках. Витя приглядывается и узнаёт главаря той банды с оружием, которая свела его с лучшим другом на свете.

— Ба, какие люди! А мы тебя ищем и даже в гости зовём! Не смотрел на столбах объявления «Их разыскивает милиция»? Маккачин, сторожи! — команды они еще учат, но псу она будто и не нужна: он проходится под деревом и злобно порыкивает. Витя звонит в родное отделение, и через полчаса отряд быстрого реагирования увозит ублюдка в дали дальние, а Яков Карлович расспрашивает, как так вышло. Отсмеявшись, он предлагает:

— Приводи пса к нам, будет преступников ловить.

Витя знает, что начальник шутит, но на следующий день приводит Маккачина в отделение и выспрашивает, как оформить пса в роли служебного. Яков качает головой и ничего не говорит.


End file.
